Why Did You Go?
by lucyydragneel
Summary: Natsu comes back from training only to find out something tragic happened to Lucy. Sorry bad at summaries but i hope you like it!


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and one-shot so I hope you like it! Leave a review if you liked or if I made a mistake. XD**

* * *

 _ **NATSU P.O.V.**_

Today is a reminder of the worse day of my life. Lucy's death. One year ago today Lucy was killed and I wasn't there to stop it.

I feel like I failed her and broke my promise to her future self. While I was training with Happy for a year, something terrible happened.

When I finally came back I found out what happened to _her_.

 _Flashback_

 _I just got off of the train and ran right to Lucy's apartment._

 _The only problem was that she wasn't there. So I ran to the guild and as soon as I walked in everyone looked at me in shock._

 _I ran up to gramps and said "I'm back and stronger than ever!" Then Happy said, "Aye sir!" Gramps just laughed and said, "Welcome back boys it's so good to see you!"_

 _He then said, "Can I speak with you both in my office, there is something very important that I need to tell you." I of course said "Sure!"_

 _As I was walking up the stairs Happy looked at me with worried eyes and I whispered, "Don't worry everything is fine!" Finally we walked into the office and sat down._

 _Gramps just looked at Happy and I with remorseful eyes and said, "This is a matter of great importance." I just said, "Cut to the chase already!"_

 _He then said, "It's about Lucy..." I looked at him confused and said, "Well it was weird that when I went to her apartment earlier she wasn't there and she wasn't in the guild hall either..."_

 _Master looked at Happy and I and said sadly, "Shortly after you left to train, there was an incident at Lucy's apartment." I looked at him in utter confusion and said "What happened… Is she okay?"_

 _He just looked at me and said, "These men broke into her apartment to try and steal her gate keys while she was asleep. She woke up in a panic but they got to her before she could get to her keys. She tried to fight on her own but there was too many of them. Unfortunately Lucy was severely injured when Loke opened his gate to beat those guys. He rushed her to the guild and Wendy did everything she could to help her, but Lucy slipped into a coma and before long… she passed."_

 _All I could do in that moment is stare at master like he was crazy. There was no way she was gone, I left so I could protect her! When I heard Happy start to cry I knew this wasn't a joke and I lost Lucy forever. I stormed out of the guild and ran through the forest and started to punch the ground. I went on a huge rampage and I couldn't stop. I never got the chance to tell Lucy that she was my mate and now I don't know if I can live without her. I saw Erza start running towards me and she hugged me. I cried into her armor and she apologized for not finding me and telling me. Of course I wasn't mad at her because I knew Lucy was Erza's best friend and it would be too hard to relive that moment when she was told._

 _I asked Erza where Lucy's grave was and she told me it was right next to her parent's graves in Crocus._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Now here I am one year later with Happy at Lucy's grave. I wonder if even in her last moments she thought of me. Because while I was training all I did think about was how much I missed my Lucy. I missed her smile, her smell, her laughter, I just missed her.

I wonder if she's looking at me from above in Heaven. Lucy was an angel on earth so she must be up there. I bought her a bouquet of flowers and placed them upon her grave. Happy was sniffling next to me but I had to be strong for him.

After Happy and I stood there for a while, he flew back to the entrance to give me some space.

I'll never forget you, Lucy. And I hope wherever you are you are happy and that you know that everyone is going to remember you. I started to walk back towards Happy with a smile on my face and said,

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I know it's kind of short but I just had this idea so I wrote it. I'll be writing another fanfic soon but until then bye :D**


End file.
